Intocável
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Olhou as luzes da cidade do topo do arranha-céu e pensou que nunca havia tido uma visão tão bela. Nem tão solitária. - Para a Peeh, por um recomeço.


_**Intocável**_

* * *

><p><em>Olhou as luzes da cidade do topo do arranha-céu e pensou que nunca havia tido uma visão tão bela. Nem tão solitária.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Para a Peeh. Não imensamente grande, mas o suficiente. O início. O nosso recomeço.<em>

* * *

><p>Sua mente alcançou o topo daquele arranha-céu muito antes que pudesse cogitar a possibilidade de voltar para casa. Tudo ali tinha um sabor especial de lembranças, sobretudo quando seus olhos se voltaram na direção do solo abaixo.<p>

_(Pequenas fagulhas de luzes se espalhavam por todo o canto que olhasse, como se as estrelas tivessem mudado de posição. O brilho de cada uma delas espelhava uma diferente lembrança na mente dele e lhe davam a impressão de que nunca no mundo – nem que um milhão de anos se passassem – teria uma visão tão bonita novamente; nem tão solitária)_

Uma das imagens que espelhou em sua mente foi a de um momento nem tão distante assim. Quando retornavam para o topo do satélite, todos com um sorriso suave e cansado no rosto e somente ele ali, distante de tudo e de todos, encarando os monitores e se perdendo em um mundo de sombras e ilusões onde morcegos reinam sobre homens e não há nenhum espaço para _sentir_ ou _viver._

_(Cada uma das luzes representava um membro da liga, presos em suas obrigações e ao mesmo tempo vivendo suas vidas. A verde e aquecedora representava Lanterna Verde, sempre tão justo em seus atos e disposto a dar a vida por seus familiares, mesmo que isso significasse abrir mão de tudo. A azul representava Diana, com sua força e perseveranças capazes de varrer da sua frente qualquer coisa que se colocasse em seu caminho. A amarela era J'onn, misteriosa e perspicaz com a mente sempre a frente de todos os outros. A branca representava a pureza e a paz de espírito do Superman que de tanta bondade acabaria morrendo um dia. A roxa, de uma cor lívida e vivida representava a fúria da Mulher-Gavião, talvez a mais temerosa participante da liga. E havia uma pequena, talvez mais distante das outras mas com um brilho intenso e avermelhado que representava Flash, se afastando de todos ao mesmo tempo que sempre tentava fazer parte da liga. Para ele, não havia uma luz, somente escuridão)_

Tentou remover a máscara, mas sentiu que estava presa ao seu rosto. Que não mais existia alguém que se ocultava por trás daquela máscara, mas sim uma máscara que se ocultava atrás de um alguém. Balançou negativamente a cabeça e suspirou enquanto aquela chuva de luzes o deixava desnorteado e, por fim, tão cego quanto à escuridão que envolvia seu coração. Pensou novamente em cada uma das luzes que o cercava e finalmente compreendeu que jamais faria parte disso, pois toda luz precisa de uma sombra para fazer par. A sombra de um morcego. Mesmo a sombra de um morcego não sendo capaz de ir contra o poder de um furacão¹.

Por um momento a tentação de jogar-se sobre aquelas luzes foi grande, mas o toque do alarme indicando perigo próximo o despertou.

'_Ei morcegão, está na hora da ação. Há um assalto no banco central e estou a meio caminho. Me encontre lá!'_

A voz animada de Flash soou pelo comunicador ao que o Batman apenas respondeu positivamente. Aproximou-se da beirada do telhado e olhou as luzes da cidade do topo do arranha-céu uma última vez e pensou que nunca havia tido uma visão tão bela. Nem tão solitária. Uma visão de si mesmo. Do seu passado, do seu presente e do seu futuro. A sombra que jamais deixaria de ser a escuridão para guiar aquelas luzes. Para que não cometessem os mesmos erros que ele. Jamais.

* * *

><p>¹ - Referência a uma BatmanFlash que escrevi para o Dan, Vórtice.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Aí teve aquele dia que eu vi uma fanfic no fandom de Naruto. Ela era simples, de poucas palavras e na época não pude entender que aquilo não era simplesmente uma maneira de conseguir comentários. Percebi com você que poucas palavras ou que nenhuma delas é o suficiente pra expressar muito mais do que podemos tentar.<em>

_Me encontrei em você. Descobri em ti o meu próprio reflexo, os mesmos medos e receios. A mesma inabilidade de sentir. Então teve __ele__, que nos mostrou que do vazio se nasce o Big Bang e eu conheci pessoas que imaginei serem a minha salvação; descobri da pior maneira que não poderia estar mais errada, mas quando olhei para o lado pra ver se me acompanhava, encontrei apenas pegadas na areia._

_Então eu percebi que tinha te perdido. Percebi que não tinha permitido que me acompanhasse. E decidi voltar. Será que tarde demais para um recomeço? Sinceramente, espero que não. Estou aqui agora, estendendo minha mão pra você. A cada passo. A cada cem palavras._

_Será que eu tenho a chance de conseguir? Espero que sim._

_Eu te amo. Quero voltar a ter você comigo. Meu eu. Alguém que realmente me entendeu e me aceitou como eu sou. E não como me desejou.)_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Eu ponderei muito sobre postar essa como a 200, porque eu sei que o fandom não é movimentado e a história talvez não se faça por entender, mas francamente não me importei. Soube quem deveria ser o dono muito antes de começar a escrever, muito antes de promessas jogadas ao vento. Promessas que eu não esqueci.

A luz muitas vezes nos cega, e temos que apenas nos acostumar à claridade antes de começarmos a caminhar. Acho que é assim que o Batman se sente. Ele nunca vai ser luz, mas sempre vai guiar os outros.

Não me importo que ninguém além de você leia. É só de você que eu preciso. Pro meu recomeço. Pra ser feliz pra sempre.

Te amo, Peeh. Minha filha, minha escritora. Minha amiga.


End file.
